Charlotte Jacobs
Charlotte "Charlie" Jacobs is an original character exclusive to the Sinner's Sandwich RP. She is a young woman who passed through Greenvale a few months ago and decided to stay. General Information Full Name: Charlotte Irulan Jacobs Nickname: Charlie Date of Birth: May 12th, 1981 'Appearance' Hair Colour: Red/Strawberry Blonde Eye Colour: Blue Height: 5'7 Weight: 128 lbs Miscellaneous: Her face is heart shaped, and there's a small scar running through her right eyebrow from what was dubbed 'the firework incident'. There's another scar on her arm from a dog bite when she was four or five. There's a fain smattering of freckles over her nose and cheeks. She wear glasses, a pair of cats-eye frames in dark blue. They're her 'librarian glasses'. She also has a tattoo; a flowering vine (the flowers are dark purple orchids) that starts at her right foot and winds its way up her leg, along the side of her hip, and up her back until it stops on her right shoulder. She gets her height and her eyes from her father, and her colouring and her build from her mother. Agent Francis York Morgan has made the comment that she has her mother's hair. 'Other' Occupation: eternal student, wanderer, photographer Car: black mustang License Plate: DECARABAS Relationships Orientation: straight Status: Interesting (or; Figuring things out with David Young Henning) 'Family' Mother: Vanessa Jacobs (deceased) Father: Jason Jacobs (deceased) Siblings: None 'Friends' David Young Henning Emily Wyatt Wes Uccello (a friend, or something resembling it, anyway) 'Other (People she finds interesting but doesn't/can't consider friends)' Mister Stewart Brian the Insomniac Personality Charlotte is fairly sarcastic at times, especially if she doesn’t know someone. She can be fairly friendly, but very cautious about letting people get close as a result of moving around so much after her father died (for her mother’s new job). What was the point of making friends if only to move away a few months later? So Charlotte instead gained acquaintances wherever she went. People who she got along with well enough to not mind spending some time with them, but never really truly got to know them, or let them get to know her. She also gained an ability to be all right with being alone. Though she has a deep-seated longing for close friends, she’d never admit it. Charlotte is an incredibly smart young woman, though she doesn’t mind playing dumb sometimes, in order to make people underestimate her. She is not all that great at math. It was one of her worst subjects in school, and she had to work her ass off to get any sort of decent passing grade. Charlotte has an irrational fear of elevators. Something about it being a small enclosed space that moves freaks her out. Oddly enough, enclosed spaces that don’t move don’t bother her at all. She has a slightly more rational fear of large dogs, as when she was young a neighbour’s dog bit her badly. History Charlotte’s father Jason Jacobs died when she was 10, and afterwards her mother took a job that involved them having to move regularly. Vanessa Jacobs didn’t need to work, as her husband had left his family very well off, but she wanted to do more than just live off her deceased husband’s money. Around the time her mother found a job that let her put down roots in North Carolina, Charlotte left for college and majored in ancient/medieval history (Europe) and minored in archaeology. It was after her graduation present of a trip abroad that tragedy struck. Charlotte returned home to find her mother dead. Then the FBI got involved. That’s how she met the agent in charge, one David Young Henning. After taking care of what needed to be taken care of, she left. She couldn’t stay in the house anymore. Not after her mother had died there. The image of her mother lying sprawled across her desk, papers strewn about and blood smeared across the oak surface haunted her for a long time. Between her father and her mother and the sale of the house she was more than well enough off to not worry about providing for herself for a long while. Time passed, and the pain has eased, though on the anniversary of her death Charlotte is rather melancholy and withdrawn. Though the questions are still unanswered. A year and a half later Charlotte found herself passing through Greenvale, and found herself a room at the Deer Yard Hotel. Room 213 to be exact. Which is where we find her now, a month or two after arriving in Greenvale and actually considering finding a more permanent place of residence. Odds and Ends She can make a mean cup of tea, but she drinks coffee and tea in equal measure. Likes trying new things as far as food and beverages go. Charlotte has a weakness for telenovelas; she can’t understand a word that is said (she chose French in high school, not Spanish), but finds them tremendously fun none-the-less. Charlotte loves the rain. When she was a child she’d go outside and play whenever there was a downpour. Afterwards she would go inside and her father would fix her a cup of hot chocolate. Then they’d sit down and read. When she was small he’d read to her. But not the typical fare one would usually read to a child. He read her Dune, Dracula, and some of H.P Lovecraft’s stories. And as a result she was usually completely at a loss as to why other children didn’t know who the Fremen were or weren’t familiar with “The Colour Out of Space”. This tradition also led to her becoming an avid reader as she grew up. She enjoys doing cross word puzzles once and a while, but absolutely hates Sudoku. It’s the math, you see. Charlotte loves exploring buildings and places. When she does she usually has some sort of camera on her person, in case something catches her eye. Then again, she usually has a camera on her anyway. When it comes to movies she loves all sorts, but has a very soft spot for B movies. Movies like the Godzilla series and Jesus Christ: Vampire Hunter are right up her alley. Charlotte dabbled in gymnastics when she was younger. She doesn't usually bust it out, but it does lead to her occasionally using it to narrow ledges or other such things. She's also been known to perch in odd locations, using her rusty gymnastics to get up there in the first place. She has an ear for accents and enjoys occasionally dropping into something different. During college she'd pick a class and use a different accent in that class. Fooled the professors, and amused the few students who had other classes with her. Interestingly, this often happens when Charlotte is drinking (and sometimes when she's tired). When she drinks she tends to get a little... British. Both vocabulary and accent. Charlotte learned the argentine tango and the waltz when she made the acquaintance of an instructor while in Spain. He was probably close to being someone she considered a friend. She would deny it, of course, instead deeming him a 'close acquaintance'. Her father, besides teaching her how to play pool, also got her interested in sword fighting. He taught her the basics, and found her an instructor when she wanted to learn more. She took to dual wielding long daggers with a surprising ease (which might have been because her father started her learning at such a young age). She was all right with the rapier and the gladius, but long swords she wasn't the greatest with, and bastard swords were just amusing in their awkwardness. She also enjoyed learning the quarter staff, though it wasn't as fun as the dual long daggers. What Charlotte knows about the Shadows You ask good questions, Charlotte. It does not surprise me you are a photographer with that eye. You are correct to ask about Michael's concern for the rain...and you are right about its relevance. He dislikes the rain. Much as I do. Much as most of the town does. You have noticed, I imagine, how much of the town closes during a rain? Those who have lived here for long enough know that the rain brings little but ill will to Greenvale. It even brings some of us discomfort, pain...like Michael. Most only experience a sense of unease...a sense of foreboding. And then, there are those like you. Those who can see the Shadows...those like you, or like I. You are not alone, Charlotte. They thrive on rainy days, they teem in the darkness late at night. They cling to places like the lumber mill - places where darker things have occurred. In the rain, the effect is much worse...I am sorry to hear of what happened to you.’ You are on the right track - something evil lingers in the very soil of this town. When it rains, the darkness thickens, worsens...it feeds their anger, Charlotte. It feeds everyone's anger. As for the Shadows - they are what the name suggests. Feelings, presences from long ago that don't want to be forgotten. But some forget anyhow...they become blind to the truth. It takes time, but people will see it again. As I have. As you have. Slowly, it seems, in the wake of this murder...people are. :: - Excerpts taken from Charlotte Jacobs' notebook The Shadows bleed purple most likely because of the purple gas that surrounds the circumstances of their death. Polly said that there was a purple gas, or fog. This was probably part of the incident that Mister Stewart mentioned in passing. It’s also related to the attack in the subway that put David in the hospital. Current Story Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Shadow-Sensitive Characters